1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods of driving a display device, display devices and electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Technology
For example, as devices composing display sections of an electronic paper that displays an image thereon, electrophoretic display devices that use electrophoresis of particles are known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2007-58151 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2000-35775 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 2”)). Electrophoretic display devices have excellent mobility and power saving property, and are particularly suitable as image display sections of electronic paper.
Patent Document 1 discloses an electrophoretic display device that composes pixels of an electrophoretic display. The electrophoretic display device has a pair of oppositely disposed electrodes (a common electrode and a pixel electrode), and a microcapsule-containing layer that is provided between these electrodes and includes a plurality of microcapsules and binder. According to the electrophoretic display device having such a structure, a voltage is applied between the pair of electrodes by a voltage application device to cause electric fields to act on the microcapsules so that electrophoretic particles encapsulated in the microcapsules are moved by electrophoresis, thereby changing displayed color.
As described above, switching of displayed color by electrophoresis of electrophoretic particles is conducted through applying a voltage between the pair of electrodes, using the voltage application device, in order to cause electric fields to act on the microcapsules. For the purpose of shortening the time of voltage application to each pixel by the voltage application device and applying a voltage to other pixels promptly, an electrophoretic display device that is equipped with a capacitor (capacitor element) connected to a pair of electrodes has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 2).
According to the electrophoretic display device having such a structure, when a voltage is applied between the pair of electrodes by a voltage application device, an electric charge is charged in the capacitor. For this reason, even after the voltage application by the voltage application device is finished, a voltage is continued to be applied between the pair of electrodes due to discharging of the electric charge stored in the capacitor (see FIG. 4 of Patent Document 2). As a result, the voltage application time to each pixel by the voltage application device can be shortened, and the voltage application to other pixels can be promptly conducted, whereby high-speed image display becomes possible.
However, the electrophoretic display device having the structure equipped with the capacitor connected to the pair of electrodes entails a problem in that the contrast of each color lowers, resulting from a reduction in the reflectance of white color or black color.